wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Daisy returns as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Daisy has special animations with Peach and Blaze if she wins in a team event with one of them, she also has a special animation with Luigi at the end of Figure Skating Pairs if they are paired together. Daisy also appears in the Legends Showdown mode. In the ending for Legends Showdown, Daisy appears alongside Peach, where the two jump in the air together before high-fiving each other. Her snowboarding gear has been changed from the previous game, now reading "SPEED" in the underside. Statistics Daisy is a speed type in this game, as with previous entries. She is the fastest Mario character in the game, but slower than Sonic, Shadow and Metal Sonic on average. A detailed list of statistics for each event can be found in the infobox on the right. Legends showdown Daisy’s role in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games’ story mode follows a similar format alongside the other playable characters. First off, Daisy can be seen between Wario and Peach, smiling at the crowd for the games to begin. Shortly after, Toad explains the Story Mode is split between 5 groups of characters, to which Daisy is pre-assigned to “Area 3” alongside Luigi, Shadow, and Vector. This assignment may be a subtle reference to Daisy’s relationship with Luigi, as each Area has 2 close Mario friends and 2 close Sonic friends. Mario and Peach, for example, are together in Area 4, while Daisy and Luigi are together in Area 3. The player can take on any of the five areas on in any order, with each area hosting 3 events with a boss at the end. Should the player be successful, the player unlocks that key. Here will depict the events for Area 3’s story, as the other Areas do not feature Daisy in them. When Area 3 begins, Daisy, Luigi, Shadow, and Vector arrive on a ship to a platform, where they meet ??? Vector, ??? Shadow, ??? Luigi, and ??? Daisy. The first event is 4-man Bobsleigh, where Daisy is automatically chosen as the team captain, against Team ??? Daisy. Should the player win, the four progress up onto another platform, where the ??? counterparts show up again. This time, the ??? counterparts challenge Team Daisy to a game of curling, where Daisy is automatically put as the team captain, once again. The player then must play one final game, at Snow Day Street Hockey, where the player is once again forced into Team Daisy. After, the four heroes approach the end of Area 3’s doorway, Jet comes out of nowhere to challenge the heroes to Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom. At this point, the player can choose to play as Daisy, Luigi, Shadow, or Vector against Jet. If the player is successful, the four heroes win the diamond-shaped key and run into the center. After all five areas have been cleared, the end credits begin, where a giant trophy gets unlocked. Daisy can be seen giving a high five to Peach on the left side of Mario. Music There are remixed versions of the music from Super Mario Land and Daisy Circuit in this game. Gallery See the Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games: Gallery. 136.png DaisyMASATOWG.png Latest-4.png Daisy_CSS (1).png MS2014_Daisy_Suit.jpg|Daisy's Mii costume WVW69inqDFEVvByGRe.jpg Trivia * In Legends Showdown, the boss challenge against Jet at the end is the single time the player is not inclined to have Daisy as their “captain”, as all preceding events for Area 3 were team-sports, where Daisy was initially assigned as the Team of the four. * Daisy shares two special animations after beating a team event, one with Peach and the other one with Blaze. * Some of the Mii's moves may be inspired by Daisy's moves.